


Eloquence

by astraplain



Series: Eloquence [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine discuss Mrs. Anderson's new dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloquence

"Well this is awkward," Kurt muttered under his breath as Blaine put on a pleasant smile and pretended not to hear. He returned his mother's embrace and nodded a greeting to his father.

"You look beautiful," Blaine told his mother, taking a step back to admire her gown. His father was in his usual Armani tux, but his mother had gone all out with an asymmetrical aubergine gown with crystal details. She was wearing the pearl necklace and earrings she'd inherited from her mother.

"That's right," Mrs. Anderson said as she turned in a slow circle so they could admire the gown. "You hadn't seen my new dress. It was delivered yesterday while you were at school."

"She all but snatched it from the delivery boy's hands," Mr. Anderson added in a conspiratorial undertone.

"It was a long wait. The designer's in such demand I was fortunate even to get on her calendar this year." She smoothed the fabric carefully, smiling down at herself. "It was worth the extra effort."

"And the price," Mr. Anderson teased again. He draped a wrap around his wife's shoulders then offered her his arm. "Shall we follow that fancy dress designer's motto and make a statement?"

"Let's," Mrs. Anderson agreed easily, leaning in towards her husband and smiling brightly. She called last minute reminders to the boys as she allowed her husband to escort her out.

"Well...." Blaine said once the sound of his parent's car had receded. "Nice dress."

"Thanks," Kurt said lightly, watching for Blaine's reaction. When the silence threatened to stretch on too long, he added, "I swear I didn't make the connection until the dress was practically finished."

"She ordered it months ago. I didn't even know you then. But Kurt... that's my mother. It's a little strange to think of you designing a dress for her."

"She asked for that neckline," Kurt said quickly. "Besides, none of my clients ever meet me. Karin at 'Statements' does all the measurements and alterations."

"Right," Blaine agreed, having already heard the story of Kurt's accidental start in couture. He took Kurt by the hand and led him into the kitchen where the pizzas they made were finally cool enough to eat. Blaine put two slices on each plate and set them down on the table while Kurt retrieved the iced tea from the fridge and poured them each a drink. They sat down next to each other.

"I don't know how you've managed to keep your identity secret for three years. Especially since the Mayor's wife wore one of your gowns."

"Karin does the hard work - dealing with the clients. I just sketch some ideas based on their requests and once the client knows that they want, I do a more detailed sketch with swatches for them to approve. Constructing the dress is actually the easy part."

"And you learned all about sewing from your mother." Blaine seemed amazed by the thought, but he'd heard the story, and seen the soft smile Kurt wore when he told it.

"She bought clothes at the thrift shop and took them apart to see how they were made. Then she'd alter them into something she liked better. I couldn't help her much with the sewing, but I was really good at taking out seams."

"I'm sure you were," Blaine agreed, trying not to shudder. He'd seen the maniac gleam in Kurt's eyes whenever Kurt was wielding a seam ripper.

"It took me a lot longer to master the sewing machine and learn about different kinds of fabrics. I spent a lot of my allowance on fabric remnants so I could practice."

"And that's how you met Karin?"

"Her shop opened about a year before my mom died. We'd shopped there a few times but it wasn't until after, when I was there every week raiding the remnant bin that we started talking. She helped me learn some of the more difficult sewing techniques. She's got a good eye for color and style - it really helps when I'm coming up with initial ideas for a new client."

"It sounds like she's been a good friend." Blaine wiped his hands carefully on a napkin before reaching for Kurt's hand.

"She has. She invested a lot of time and effort in me over the years. The commissions were her idea. I made a few garments for her and her family and she liked them well enough to recommend them to friends."

"Did she come up with your name too: Eloquence by K ElizabetH."

"The capital 'h' at the end was my idea." Kurt quirked his mouth into a self-satisfied smile before finishing his answer. "The name 'Eloquence' was mine. Karin insisted on 'K. Elizabeth', but we compromised on the final 'h'. We both agreed to keep my identity a secret."

"Because of your age," Blaine nodded, knowing that a woman like his mother would never have considered having a dress made by a teenager, especially a boy. "And, well..."

"The whole package," Kurt confirmed. By using my initials and middle name, it gave the impression that I was a woman."

Blaine nodded but remained silent, considering. After a moment he bumped Kurt's shoulder and gave him a grin.

"So if the Broadway star thing doesn't work out, you can always fall back on your secret identity. Like Batman, but better dressed and less depressing."

"And with you as my loyal Alfred."

"Alfred? Why not your 'boy wonder'?"

"You're already that," Kurt assured him, sealing his words with a very eloquent kiss.

::end::


End file.
